


Week Six - "Technically, it wasn't on fire."

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Six - "Technically, it wasn't on fire."

“Technically, it wasn’t on fire.” I pointed out, chewing on a piece of fudge.

“What?!?” Sam wheezed out, after nearly choking on the sip of beer he had just taken.

Taking just a little time to relax after the boys had finally brought me to the infamous bunker, we had decided to watch a movie. I was cuddled into Dean’s chest in an unspoken agreement, both of us lying back on his bed, whereas Sam sat in a nearby armchair, his feet resting up on the corner of the bed.

“It EXPLODED, how can you say it wasn’t on fire.”

“Exactly because of that. It blew up.”

“But only because he lit a flame first.”

“But-“

“F/N, the whole point of that set up was to set it on fire.”

“Now, now, hold your horses there, mister. The whole point of that set up was to produce water.”

“Which it would only do if-“

“Will you two shut up, some of us are trying to watch this?” Dean intervened.

“Fine.” I huffed.

Of course, I knew Sam was right, I just liked to rile him up every now and then.

Dean’s chest began to vibrate under my hand, which rested just on top of his heart.

“What are you chuckling about?”

“Nothing.” He replied. “I just know what you’re doing.”

“And?”

“No and. It’s kinda cute.”

“Shut up.” I muttered, swatting at him, and he pressed a quick peck of a kiss to my temple.


End file.
